


Wind

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Tengoku
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinbaku, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Very mild d/s, despite the bondage this is mostly fluffy and sweet, i mean that word didn't exist in this time period but, no dysphoria inducing language is used and Kaede is the one being penetrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The only way a branch could survive the wind was to bend. She was the branch. Imari was the wind. She stopped testing her bonds and relaxed, letting her shoulders go limp.





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Who says I can't make fanfiction of my own books?
> 
> I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr and twitter. You should be able to understand this fic well enough, even if you haven't read Tengoku.
> 
> Just for clarification, Kaede is a trans woman.

Kaede flexed her arms, testing the ropes that held her elbows behind her back. There wasn't much give, and attempts to roll her shoulders only made her more aware of the subtle burn in their sockets. The hemp cord around her forearms was soft and flexible, but Imari had tied the knots tight — impressively so, considering she'd done it all one-handed with occasional assistance from her teeth. 

“Stop squirming.”

More than the words themselves, the heat of Imari’s breath hitting the nape of her neck caused Kaede to shiver. The quiet command made her want to move _more,_ but she resisted temptation. She was enjoying this more than she’d expected, and if she disobeyed, Imari would make her pay for it, probably by slowing down.

“That’s better.”

Imari’s fingertips slid across the thin strands that criss-crossed Kaede's back, strumming them like the strings of a shamisen. Kaede swallowed a gasp. Her skin felt alive, tingling even where the rope didn’t rub. She couldn’t tell where Imari would touch next. Couldn’t influence the soft trails as they wandered wherever Imari wanted.

Kaede chewed her lip, allowing her eyes to roam the room in search of a distraction. Her gaze darted from the paper lanterns surrounding the mattress on which she knelt, over to the bedroom’s intricately painted screen door. Usually, the image of a flowering plum tree filled her with a sense of peace. This time, she couldn’t help but notice how delicate the pink petals and narrow branches were, how easily the wind could have ripped them asunder, were they real.

The only way a branch could survive the wind was to bend. She was the branch. Imari was the wind. She stopped testing her bonds and relaxed, letting her shoulders go limp.

“Good.” Imari rewarded her with a kiss to the side of her throat.

Once more, Kaede quivered. The warmth of Imari’s lips made the rest of her flesh jealous. “I love you,” she whispered, for no other reason than that her heart was hammering and a deep, distracting pressure had begun to swell in her core.

Imari smiled against her neck. “I love you, too.”

Kaede smiled as well, but her mouth fell open and a moan escaped as Imari's hand circled her torso to cup her breast. Like her arms, it was bound with hemp cord, framed in the center of a diamond pattern. The thin lines of pressure only added to her sense of vulnerability as Imari pinched her nipple, rolling it between two fingers.

“Oh!”

Kaede attempted to rock forward, without much success. Meanwhile, Imari’s hand moved on, tugging the ropes that bound her thighs. They were looser than the bindings around her forearms, allowing Kaede to hold her legs a few inches apart, but she pulled them taut as Imari palmed her backside and began to knead.

“Do you like the way this feels?”

The question caressed Kaede with the same measured firmness as Imari’s hand. It was leading, designed to embarrass her a little — which it did, judging by the heat that rushed to her face, as well as to other places. However, it was wrapped in loving concern as well. Imari was really asking, _Do you want me to keep going?_

“Yes.”

“Mm.” Imari’s mouth latched onto Kaede’s throat, sucking a sensitive spot. “Good.”

Kaede wasn’t sure whether Imari was pleased with her answer, with her behavior, or with both, but it didn’t much matter. Her thoughts stopped swirling and focused on Imari’s soft frame, which was pressed tight to her back, wrapping her in an embrace every bit as comforting as the rope bindings. Imari’s breasts pressed into her shoulders with each breath either of them took, and the scent of Imari’s perfume filled her nose.

“Close your eyes,” Imari murmured.

Of course, Kaede’s response was to blink and open them wider, even though she couldn’t search Imari’s face for answers. “Why?”

“So you can feel more.”

Kaede gulped, then obeyed. She closed her eyes, noting with faint interest how the flickering lantern light projected red and orange patterns through the lowered lids. The patterns became brighter as Imari’s hand stopped groping her ass and curled around her hip, delving between her legs.

The heat of Imari’s fist caused a spike in pressure. Kaede bucked, trying to thrust forward, but Imari’s arms and the ropes severely hampered her movement. She might have fallen forward if Imari hadn’t held her steady. “Careful,” Imari said, with more than a hint of laughter in her voice.

Kaede inhaled through her nose, fighting to regain her sense of equilibrium. The way Imari continued stroking made it very difficult. “You’re _teasing.”_

“That’s the entire point of this exercise, isn’t it?”

Imari’s hand pumped at a torturously slow pace, one that sent jolts along Kaede’s spine. It wasn’t fair, being tied up with her eyes closed while Imari toyed with her. “Imari, please…”

Apparently, Imari had been waiting for a plea of some sort. “Relax, Kaede. I’m going to tip you forward.”

Kaede’s eyelids twitched, but she kept them shut as Imari lowered her onto the mattress. The shift in position disoriented her, and it took her a few seconds to adjust. Old aches became new and interesting once more as the ropes bit into her flesh, applying pressure at different angles.

Unfortunately, lying face-first meant that Imari could no longer stoke the flames of her desire. Kaede whined softly in disappointment. The mattress wasn’t nearly as nice to push against as Imari’s palm, and her body mourned the loss of attention.

Imari remained unmoved. “Be patient,” she said, giving Kaede’s backside an affectionate pat. Kaede sensed the mattress shifting as Imari stood up, and listened to her footsteps as she walked to another part of the room. The pit of her belly burned with curiosity.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting something.”

Kaede figured out what that ‘something’ was when Imari returned to her side. Something cool touched the side of Kaede’s thigh, and she shuddered with anticipation as she realized what Imari had gone to fetch. It was a porcelain pot. A porcelain pot which held a slippery mixture of crushed yams. A mixture which would allow Imari’s fingers easy access.

Merely imagining how Imari would feel inside her caused Kaede to raise her rear as best she could. Spreading her legs wider wasn’t possible thanks to the cords that bound her thighs, but she did her best to show Imari her eagerness. She knew her gesture was noted, and appreciated, when Imari gave a breathy laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Not funny. Sweet. I like how eager you are.” Imari rested her hand on the small of Kaede’s back, urging her to lie back down. “Relax.” A soft _clink_ told Kaede that the lid of the pot was being removed, and after a couple of nervous heartbeats, she felt Imari pull apart her cheeks.

The intimate exposure made Kaede throb against the mattress. She gritted her teeth, but Imari’s order— _relax_ —echoed in her head. With some effort, she un-clenched her jaw, submitting to Imari’s pace.

At first, the lubrication’s cold temperature caused Kaede to flinch. She made a noise of distress, and Imari paused. “I’m fine. Just cold.”

“Well then, I’d better warm you up.”

Slowly, Imari began massaging Kaede’s entrance, circling with her fingertips, but neglecting to apply pressure. The extra slickness warmed up, and Kaede groaned in anticipation. She _badly_ wanted Imari to slip inside, to offer the pleasurable stretch hovering tantalizingly out of her reach. Most frustrating of all, she couldn’t take things into her own hands.

“Better?”

Kaede wasn’t sure if her current state of tortured arousal could be described as ‘better’, but at the very least, the chill was gone. Heat blossomed throughout her body, and she felt keenly sensitive and open to Imari’s touch. “Hmm…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” A beat. “Do you want me inside you?”

The question had Kaede straining against her bonds before it was finished. Hollowness spread within her, a deep and yearning hunger to be filled. Imari’s wet fingertips rested against her, waiting, but she couldn’t _do_ anything about it. The slight movements she made by flexing her thighs, curling her abdomen, and raising her pelvis were useless. Imari simply drew back in compensation.

“Please?”

Kaede feared that Imari might refuse her, but to her utter relief, the fingers at her opening pressed forward. Thanks to the lubrication, there wasn’t any resistance. They slid inside effortlessly, and Kaede released a low sigh. She very much enjoyed sex—enjoyed being inside Imari, enjoyed having Imari inside her—but something about being bound made things different. Intense.

“How does that feel?”

It was another carefully worded question, cleverly designed to elicit both embarrassment and anticipation. Kaede huffed against the mattress, a few strands of hair clinging to her cheek and forehead. At first, the only distinct sensation she could parse out was _good._ Imari felt _good_ , and her mind was too cloudy to be more specific.

Gradually, other feelings came to the forefront: pressure, fullness, and longing. Longing for movement. For Imari to thrust. “Please,” Kaede repeated, the only word she could say.

“Please what?”

It was the first time Imari had denied her, and pleasure stabbed through Kaede’s core. She hadn’t realized surrendering control could feel so sweet. It caused her to drip onto the mattress, and she bore down on Imari’s fingers, clenching in spite of herself. “Please. Move?”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Imari curled her fingers, prodding a spot that made Kaede’s eyes snap open and drew a startled shout from her throat. It almost felt as though her spirit were floating out of her body. She hung suspended in some other plane until Imari withdrew, allowing her to relax again. “Ohh…”

“Oh?” Imari hooked against the same spot, and once more, Kaede grew dizzy and lightheaded. Her heartbeat was no longer confined to her chest. It was in her throat, and especially strong between her legs, where she pulsed in time with the subtle motions of Imari’s fingers.

“Hnn. Feels…sharp. Deep?” While she struggled to put the experience into words, Imari had no such hesitations. She began thrusting, angling her strokes deliberately, and soon Kaede could do nothing but wail her overwhelmed approval. _Yes. Yes. Yesyesyes!_ The chant in her head might have spilled from her mouth as well, but she couldn’t be certain. She also didn’t care. It didn’t matter, _nothing_ else mattered as long as Imari continued moving.

“So beautiful.”

Tied as she was, Kaede couldn’t see Imari’s face, but she felt her lover’s adoring gaze nonetheless as it washed over her naked, bound form. She could practically see herself through Imari’s eyes, and yes — she _was_ beautiful. She could hear that beauty in Imari’s voice, and feel it in Imari’s touch.

She had not always felt beautiful. There were times when she hadn’t been able to love herself. As a child, she had struggled to please her family. As an adolescent, she had felt unwelcome in her own body. As an adult, she had been an outcast, ashamed of circumstances far beyond her control. But through Imari’s eyes, she could at last see herself as beautiful.

Still, when Imari asked, “Do you want to know why you’re beautiful?” Kaede collected herself enough to answer, “Yes.”

“Your skin is beautiful.” Imari’s warm mouth travelled alongside the cord that connected the ties around Kaede’s arms and breasts to the ties around her hips and thighs. It traced the column of her spine, and Kaede was made even more aware of her own helplessness. “It reminds me of new autumn leaves because of the way it glows.”

Goosebumps erupted on Kaede’s skin at the compliment. She tried to offer thanks, but all she managed was a strangled, “Uhh!” Imari had not stopped thrusting, and the fullness within her was growing unbearable.

“Your back is beautiful.” Imari nipped at the exposed skin beneath her shoulderblade, and Kaede arched, or tried to. Mostly, her muscles rippled with the attempt. Imari noticed. “I love the way your muscles twitch. They’re fighting the harness, but you don’t want to be free.”

 _No, I don’t._ Kaede’s frustration had given way completely to desire. She was clay, ready to be shaped.

“Your ass is beautiful.”

Kaede snorted with laughter, but it became a moan as Imari sped up, hitting the same horrible, wonderful spot with unerring accuracy. Her needy dripping increased to a thin but steady stream, and Kaede feared she was close to coming.

“It is,” Imari insisted. “There’s a reason my hand always finds its way there when we’re alone.” Her fingers stopped, plunging deep and applying consistent pressure.

Kaede’s vision blurred. Once more, she floated beyond the ropes, hovering in midair as though borne by the wind. Imari was the wind. She was the petal ripped from the plum tree…

“But your heart is the most beautiful part of you. When you let me hold it like this, Kaede, I feel so loved.”

It wasn’t overstimulation, but a sense of trust that pushed Kaede beyond the brink. She trusted that the wind wouldn’t drop her, and she allowed herself to be carried, coming with rhythmic pulses that spilled onto the mattress even as she clenched around Imari’s fingers. She was full, safe, loved. In the past, she had lacked all those things, but she didn’t fear that they would be taken away anymore. Imari wasn’t going anywhere.

“That’s it. Come for me.”

Kaede released so hard that her world went white. She had surrendered, and it was glorious. Only when she had no more to give and her body trembled with exhaustion did she melt into the mattress, her cries fading to a muted whimper.

“So beautiful.”

Kaede remained limp as Imari withdrew from inside her, wiped her fingers, and began unfastening the ropes. It was a slow process, because Imari only had the use of one hand, and also because she made sure to knead each stiff muscle she freed from its bindings. Kaede smiled, feeling like a well-pampered pet as Imari’s touch absorbed all her tension.

“You’re beautiful too, you know. And I wouldn’t mind seeing _you_ in a rope harness next time.”

Imari chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind that either, although I hope you’ll pick a tie that allows me to spread my legs. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be as fun.” She finished unwinding the cords from around Kaede’s thighs, then moved on to her arms. Kaede heaved a sigh of relief as the strain in her shoulders disappeared, and she wiggled them a few times to work out the kinks.

“How would you feel about a dip in the hot springs? We should clean up, and I’m a little sore.”

“That depends,” Imari said. “Will you fall asleep once you get in?”

Freed of the ropes, Kaede flipped over onto her back and beamed up at Imari. Her heart grew several sizes as she finally looked upon Imari’s face, round and soft and shining like the moon. “Not if you come with me.”

Imari bent down, placing a soft kiss on Kaede’s lips. Kaede tried to deepen it, but Imari drew back, planting another one on the tip of her nose. “Promise?”

“Promise. Besides, you haven’t come yet.”

Imari drew back a few inches, arching her eyebrows. “Oh.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well then. You’ve convinced me.” She rolled off the mattress, extending her hand to Kaede. “Get up, then. I’m naked and it’s cold.”

Kaede soon found her second wind. She sat up, accepting Imari’s help as she climbed to her feet. Her limbs still felt loose and languorous, but the incentive—Imari, naked amidst the steam, craving her touch—was too strong to resist.


End file.
